This invention relates to improvements in a crash protection device for a person who might jump or be thrown from a moving vehicle, and in particular to such a device comprising an inflatable garment or suit adapted to be worn by a motorcycle rider or a rider on a snowmobile or speed boat or the like where the vehicle itself affords scant protection to the rider in the event of a crash or collision and where multiple impacts might be suffered by the rider subsequent to the initial crash.
Inflatable devices such as inflatable bags, often called air bags, or inflatable belts and jackets to provide buoyancy after a marine accident, that are inflated either automatically or by manual actuation of inflation means in the event of a crash have been proposed to protect people in automobiles, boats, and other vehicles. Where such devices are proposed for crash protection, they are designed to protect the rider while in the vehicle, not in the event he jumps or is thrown from it. Typical examples of such inflatable devices known to the art are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Lipkin 3,243,822, and Henderson 3,146,460, but such devices are not intended for and are not particularly useful for protecting exposed motorcycle or snowmobile riders or the like.
An adequate inflatable crash protection device for a motorcycle rider for example must satisfy a number of conditions entirely different from those desired for automobile crash protection. In the latter situation, an air bag for example provided for first crash protection will inflate almost immediately at the first crash of predetermined magnitude and will then deflate within a fraction of a second. It is not intended to afford protection for a second or subsequent multiple crashes and is thus caused to deflate shortly after the first crash to enable the driver to regain visibility and control over the vehicle, and also to minimize a dangerous rebound from the inflated air bag and to prevent the driver or occupant from being trapped in the vehicle after an accident. The "first crash" protection afforded by an air bag has also been proposed for use by motorcyclists, wherein an inflatable air bag carried by the motorcycle is caused to inflate directly in front of the rider to cushion his forward movement in the event the motorcycle strikes a barrier with a predetermined force. Although such a device will be effective in some instances, a motorcycle seldom strikes a barrier head on. The cyclist usually attempts to avoid the crash and a glancing crash will result, so that the air bag arranged as described above will seldom afford adequate protection.
Also, although it is a rarity for an automobile driver or passenger to be thrown from the car in the event of a crash, the reverse is true for the motorcyclist who almost invariably jumps or is thrown from the motorcycle in the event of a crash of sufficient magnitude to trigger the inflation device.
Furthermore, a motorcyclist will usually anticipate a crash in considerable time before it takes place. In many instances he can take evasive action to reduce his speed or to minimize the crash. Frequently he will elect to jump clear of the motorcycle just before the crash. Accordingly trigger means for manually actuating the inflation device should be immediately available to the rider and "second crash" protection over a sustained time interval is of utmost importance because the actual crash might occur several seconds after the danger first becomes apparent and the inflation device is triggered manually.
It is accordingly an important object of this invention to provide improvements in a crash protection device comprising an inflatable suit adapted to be worn by exposed riders of such vehicles as motorcycles, snowmobiles, and boats having a suitable source of pressurized gas adapted to be triggered in anticipation of an accident exceeding a predetermined magnitude. The suit is provided with a detachable coupling member connectible with a pivotal coupling member pivotally mounted on the vehicle and connected in turn with the gas source. Conventional trigger means responsive to predetermined deceleration of the vehicle and also to manual actuation by the rider will actuate the gas source to cause almost immediate inflation of the suit. In the event the rider thereafter jumps or is thrown in any direction from the vehicle, his weight will swing the pivotal coupling member in accordance with his direction of movement with respect to the vehicle and pull the detachable coupling member free from the inflation means and the vehicle. A check valve prevents immediate deflation of the suit after its disengagement from the inflation means, whereby the inflated suit protects the rider from the second and possible multiple subsequent crashes over a time interval amounting to many seconds.
Other objects are to provide such a device wherein the inflatable suit may be readily worn in its deflated condition as a protective garment to protect against wind, mud, and flying stones, and wherein the rider may readily disengage himself from the vehicle and gas source without removing the inflatable suit.
Another object is to provide a protection device of the above character which provides for deflation of the suit after an extended time, either by slow leakage through the fabric of the suit or bleed ports, or by manually actuatable valves under the control of the rider.
Another object is to provide such a crash protection device comprising an inflatable suit that is provided with a padded seat or buttocks portion that is not otherwise inflatable when the suit is inflated, thereby to provide protection for the rider's buttocks without causing him to be forced from the vehicle seat when the suit is rapidly inflated in an emergency.
Another object is to provide a manually actuatable trigger particularly adapted for use by a motorcyclist for actuating the inflation means or gas source, the trigger being arranged at an improved location on the motorcycle handlebar adjacent the handgrip and immediately accessible to the cyclist in the event of an emergency.
Other objects of this invention will appear in the following description and appended claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.